Drama At The Tanner's
by FullHousePotterHead
Summary: Michelle's long term boyfriend dumps her, leaving her heartbroken. Meanwhile, Stephanie and DJ have a big fight that gets the best of them.


Michelle was heartbroken. She kept thinking to herself, 'why did he do this to me?' and 'what does she have that I don't?' earlier today, she went to her boyfriend Aaron's house to see him, but he dumped her for none other than Michelle's lifelong bestie, Denise. She and Aaron used to hate each other. They constantly exchanged insults. Then, one day in 6th grade, she suddenly felt feelings for him, and in 7th grade Aaron told her that he liked her. She was so happy. Michelle and Aaron are now in 10th grade. They had been dating for 3 years and everything was going perfect. The Tanner family learned to accept him and Aaron's parents loved Michelle. Then, he dumped her, for Denise. Denise? DENISE FUCKING FRAZER? Michelle was crying with her face buried deep in her pillow. She suddenly heard footsteps and yelling. DJ and Steph were home. Stephanie was now 19. She was accepted into an Ivy League College. But, she turned the opportunity down to stay near San Francisco, and instead goes to an online college. DJ was now 24 and in a serious relationship with Steve Hale, her high school boyfriend. "Stephanie Judith Tanner, I am so fed up with this! For all these past years, you have been listening in on my phone calls, reading my diary, and even went as far as to break into Steve's apartment! How could you do this to me?" DJ yelled at their sister, slamming the groceries on the table. "It wasn't that bad, Deej, you're way overreacting. Since when is it not okay to be friends with Kimmy Gibbler?" Stephanie yelled back, "I never said it wasn't okay. I don't mind you two being friends. But now, she's your best friend. I barely see her anymore." DJ replied, in a bit more of a calmed voice. "So what? You were never nice to Kimmy anyways, plus, you know how much I've been through, Dad, Vicky, Uncle Jesse, Becky and the twins all moving away, then Jamie dumps me, then, my best friend overdoses, so please, Donna Jo Tanner, GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Stephanie replied. She ran upstairs, with tears framing her eyes, threatening to fall. She ran into her and Michelle's room. DJ felt a little bad, Steph has been through a lot, and she was never exactly the nicest to Kimmy either, she thought. Stephanie heard muffled sobs, and they grew louder as she stepped closer to Michelle's bed. Michelle was so upset she didn't even notice Stephanie there. "A-are you okay Michelle?" She ran her hand down Michelle's back, trying to fight back her own tears. "No." Michelle growled, "What happened?" Stephanie asked, concerned. "Don't you bother to care, Steph. Don't you have your own problems?" Michelle turned around and sat up, revealing her puffy and red blue eyes. "Can't be worst than yours," Stephanie said, wiping a streaming tear off of Michelle's face. "Alright, fine. You wanna know?" Michelle asked as Stephanie nodded like a bobblehead. "Aaron Bailey dumped me, for Denise." Michelle explained, feeling a little better as Stephanie patted her back and handed her tissues. "Oh, Michelle, I'm so sorry," Steph whispered quietly, "Come here, munchkin." Stephanie pulled Michelle into a warm, tight embrace. Michelle's face dried up, she was smiling, she thought Stephanie hated her all those years, but she was wrong. "Thanks Steph, I'm gonna go have a calm and collected talk with Denise, and when that doesn't work, I'll annoy her with 1D. Man she hates those British lads." Michelle smiled mischievously, she skipped out of the room with her iPod and speakers in hand. "B-bye.." Stephanie called after her sister as Michelle slammed the door on her. Stephanie dragged herself onto her own bed and plopped down. "Why can't DJ just move out? She's 24, graduated college, has a steady job, and a boyfriend, why does she still have to mope around here?" Stephanie mumbled to herself. "I need to have a chat with this bitch. She can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with." She said firmly to herself.


End file.
